A Lawyer and a Dragon Keeper
by Mandds
Summary: Harry's cousin has got an secret boyfriend. Wait Dudley has a boyfriend? He's gay? No, Harry's cousin Jane has got a boyfriend. A lovestory with some death eaters in their way.
1. Prologue

**A Lawyer and a Dragon keeper**

Everything that happened in the sixth and seventh book were ignored.

**Disclaimer:** All the Characters, place, names etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't get any money for this Fanfiction.

**Prologue:**

It was a cold winter day. Snow was trickling from the clouds and whole London was covered in the beautiful white snowflakes.

In mid-London, in a very nice flat a boy named Harry Potter was unpacking his trunk with his cousin Jane.

Yes, dear readers you read right, not his cousin Dudley, but his cousin Jane.

Jane was the daughter of Jacques Languère and Lara Potter, the sister of James Potter. Jane grew up in Paris. But when she was eight her parents were killed because of the war. Jane was brought to a muggle orphanage. She lived there till the age of eleven. On her eleventh birthday a strange man, called Dumbledore entered the orphanage and gave her an even stranger letter. In the letter she was been told, that she was a witch and that she would go to Hogwarts next September. Jane couldn't believe it; she nearly had forgotten that she was a witch. Even more surprised she was that she didn't have to go to Beauxbatons, but to Hogwarts. From what her parents had told her, Hogwarts was supposed to be so much more fun than Beauxbatons.

On the first September she went to Hogwarts and it was her best day in her life. In Hogwarts she became a proud Gryffindor.

She knew that her mother was a Gryffindor. In fact all the Potters were Gryffindor's.

There she met Charlie Weasley, her best friend and in her seventh year even her boyfriend. Though they broke-up after several months.

In Hogwarts she also met her best friend Nyphadora Tonks. They still were best friends but kind of lost contact after Hogwarts. Jane went to Paris to study the wizarding law. There she stayed for five years.

Since one year now, she's in London.

Of course Jane knew that she had a cousin. But when she was in the orphanage she forgotten him due to the shock of her parents' death.

In Hogwarts they talked about the famous Harry Potter, but she tried to avoid the topic. When she went to Paris nearly nobody talked about Harry.

But when she came back to London she couldn't avoid the topic. And she became to think about him every night. What had happened to him? Was he all right?

She was invited to a meeting from the Order of the Phoenix and she was now a member of the Order. In her first Order meeting, she met Harry for the first time fifteen years. She was nervous and anxious. Would he be mad at her?

But her thoughts flew away, when she was standing in front of him and looked him straight in his green eyes. She heard how Dumbledore explained Harry the situation and the next thing she knew, was that Harry flew in to her arms.

Since then he lived with her in her flat. He had his own room there and every Holiday he came to her. He never saw the Dursleys again.

Of course, since then Tonks and Jane were nearly always seen together in the ministry. They went to shopping trips, went to parties and did everything best friends just do.

In the summer holidays the two of them had a lot of fun. Jane told him a lot of Harry's parents, they visited the graves, went to Godrics Hollow to build up the house a bit. She invited his friends over for movie nights and she even went to Paris with him and showed him all the sights.

But after they came back from Paris the Order called them over to a meeting immediately. They were told that the Order planned an attack over Voldemort this night. They wanted to surprise him in this very innocent night. That night they went to the death eaters meeting, which Snape attended to too. He gave them all the Information.

This night Harry could kill Voldemort, though most of the death eaters could escape and were still on the run somewhere. Also nobody could prove their obligation.

So after this night Harry was once again, the hero. But he still had to attend his seventh year at Hogwarts. For the first time in his live he didn't want to go to Hogwarts so badly. But he knew he had to go and he would be seeing Jane in the winter holidays.

So here he was, in his room in London unpacking his trunk with Jane. Jane was just carrying a pile of robes to his closet when she tripped over his socks and fell on the floor.

" Damn, why do boys always have to put their things first on the floor and then in the closet. Now, you see what happens. So just put the things directly in the closet," she said.

Harry was just about to put his broom cleaning set on the floor when she looked at him in a very McGonagall way.

" Jane, don't look at me in that way. Alright I'll put it on my bed." Harry said with a grin an.

" So, did you have a nice school year so far? Got a lot of work, I suppose."

" Damn right you are. I really need this Holiday. N.E.W.T. year is just really exhausting. And I'm so glad that I'm not at the burrow."

Jane raised her eyebrows.

Harry continued.

"It's not that I don't like it there. I love it. But you see, Hermione is there and I bet she's going to do anything that Ron will study for his N.E.W.T. You know that Hermione is like a sister to me, but with studying she can be annoying."

" I can understand you, but you know Hermione's – " she started

" I know Hermione's right, but we still got a year. So why study now, I'll anyways forget everything till the exam."

" That's the point Harry, you shouldn't forget it." Jane said and added.

" So, what do you want to do this holiday?"

Harry was glad, that she changed the topic.

" Well, I still need to do some shopping in Diagon Alley. Oh, and before I forget Mrs.Weasley invited us over for dinner tonight. She said you should come; the whole Weasley family will be there. Even Charlie, I don't know how she convinced him to come, but he's there." He said.

He thought that he saw a twinkle in her brown eyes, when he mentioned Charlie but threw thought out of his mind.

" That would be lovely. To be honest I don't have anything to eat in here. I thought of ordering a Pizza, but Molly's cooking is way better than a Pizza. When should we be there?"

" I think she said at 6 o'clock. Yeah, it was 6 o'clock. So, its five now and I do hope we can go by apparition; we've got an hour to prepare our self. I do hope that's enough for you." He said with a grin and as an answer when a pillow hit him.

" At least, when I'm done my hair looks like I had done something to it. Yours doesn't look different." She teased him.

Jane got up and went to the door.

"I'm going to get ready now. If you want you can rest a bit. I want you to be ready at ten to six. Is that alright?" she asked him

He nodded and she closed the room and went to hers.

She went to her walk-in closet and looked through her clothes. She chose a nice black Pullover, a black skirt with a white girth. Then she took out some black tights, her black ankle high-heels and her favourite white cuffs. She went to the bathroom and got a nice hot shower.

The warm water was trickling down her body and she was thinking about a certain Weasley.

She looked absent minded at her watch and jumped. It was already half-past five. She turned down the water and stepped out of the shower.

She dried herself with her grey towel and blow-dried her long brown hair with her wand. She flicked it and her hair had soft curls in it and lay loose on her naked back. She got dressed and then went to her jewellery box.

She scrabbled around it, trying to find the perfect jewellery for her outfit. After some minutes she found it. A very long pearl necklace, which she placed on her neck.

She also found the matching earrings and put them on. Then she went to the mirror, grabbed the make-up and put a thin coat on her skin.

" Jane, are you ready yet?" Harry shouted from the living room.

" Give me a minute" she shouted back and turned her attention to her eyeliner and her mascara.

After a minute she put the things back in her cupboard and ran to her closet. She went to the handbags and picked a black and a white Handbag and sprinted to the living room.

" Harry, which one?" Jane asked Harry in a hurry.

" This one" Harry said and pointed to the black one.

Jane tossed the white one, on the floor went to the door, grabbed the keys and shooed Harry outside.

She looked the door and they both sprinted downstairs.

It was already five to six and they both knew that Mrs. Weasley didn't like it when they were late.

" How can you run with these heels, without breaking your neck." Harry panted.

" Practise" Jane replied with a grin and they opened the door and went on the crowded streets.

" Come on that way." Jane said and pulled him over her left side.

" I thought we're going by apparition." Harry said with a slightly disbelieving voice.

" We are, but we can't apparated here, can we?" she said and they went to a lonely alleyway.

" Alright Harry, hold on tight."

The turned on the spot and apparated just in front of the Weasley's cottage.

It was one to six.

" Just on time" Jane said and knocked on the door.

So, I do hope that you liked this chapter. English is not my mother-tongue so, please do tell me if they're any grammar mistakes mostly in the tenses or any other spelling mistakes. I'm still looking for a Beta-reader, so if anyone is interested don't bother to send me an E-mail.

Mercedes


	2. It's never boring at the Weasley's

A Lawyer and a Dragon keeper

**A Lawyer and a Dragon keeper**

Everything that happened in the sixth and seventh book were ignored.

**Disclaimer:** All the Characters, place, names etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't get any money for this Fanfiction.

**It never gets boring at the Weasley's**

Jane and Harry stood quaking with cold, in front of the the door.

Jane was just about to mutter something about:

" Should have taken the coat with me"

When the door opened and a bright Mrs.Weasley stood in the doorframe.

"Come in, dears. It's so cold outside."

They nodded and stepped in to the warm burrow. There was a fire dancing in the fireplace and the air was filled with Christmas scenes.

" Hello Molly, how are you doing?" Jane asked Molly and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm fine, dear. Arthur, will you come down now. We've got guests." She shouted and then turned her attention to Harry.

"Hello Harry dear, how are you?."

While Mrs.Weasley was chatting with Harry, Jane scanned the room for a very special person. Slightly disappointed Jane turned her attention to Bill. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked him, where Charlie was.

" He should be down in a minute." He replied with a grin.

The twins both stood in one corner and where discussing something very serious. They had their heads together and occasionally they looked to Jane. Jane noticed their strange behaviour and went over to them.

" Hey guys, so what are you planning on doing tonight.?"

" Well, Jane if you haven't noticed-" George started

" we are having dinner with our family" Fred continued.

" Yea, I noticed, but I meant **except** having dinner with your family "

" Oh, Janey you'll see."

" Big sister's watching you guys." She said and pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at them.

She went over to greet Ginny and Hermione and they were just about to talk about the newest fashion items, when Charlie walked down the stairs.

Jane looked at him and met his eyes.

She excused herself and went to Charlie and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

The room went deadly silent.

"Hey, love" she whispered to him, so that only he could hear her.

Fred and George whistled through the silence, Charlie shot them a glare, which told them to shut up, and looked back to his mother.

"Well…ehm…mum…guys…we didn't want you to find out like that…but…ehm…well, how you see we're together and-"

Charlie couldn't finish the sentence he was about to say, because Mrs.Weasley ran towards them and hugged them both in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum, can't breath" Charlie panted. Mrs. Weasley let go and looked at them.

"Oh, dears you make such a cute couple." She said.

"Oh my God, such a cute couple. Look at them."

"I know Georgie, puppy love isn't it. I do hope, we'll be once such a cute couple." Fred replied dramatically and hugged George with a grin on his face.

" Oh, shut it you two." Mrs.Weasley snapped.

Suddenly there was a loud sizzling noise, coming from the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley turned her head towards it.

" Oh no, I think the carrots are getting over cooked." She whispered and hurried to the carrots. She muttered some spells under her breath and then swished her wand so that the plates, knives and forks all flew to the dinner table.

" Dinner's ready in a bit." She called to the group, which was still staring at Charlie and Jane.

"What?" Jane hissed " Never seen a couple or why are starring at us like we're Bowtruckles?"

" Well, you could have told us at least" Harry said. The other ones nodded in agreement.

" We know. Sorry. We just didn't want that everyone knew. But I now realize that it was a mistake. I should have told you. I'm really sorry, Harry" Jane said to Harry in a shy voice.

The usually very confident woman didn't like to disappoint her friends and when she did, she turned into a very shy woman with nearly no confidence. Jane didn't want to look into their disappointed faces so she just stared at the floor. But when Harry took her into a hug, a huge grin spread across her face.

" Thank you, Harry. You know that means a lot to me, do you?" she whispered so that only he could hear it.

" SO you are actually forgiving her, Harry? I thought honesty meant a lot to you. But I guess I was wrong. How can you forgive her, she lied 2 years to you. She kept this relationship from you. I guess the next thing we will hear, is that they're married and that SHE's pregnant. -"

"Enough Ginny, what the hell is wrong with you? Ok, I know we made a mistake by not telling you, but the other ones aren't yelling at us like crazy? Have you lost one's marvels?" Charlie said angrily and took a step forward towards his little sister.

" Well, I wouldn't be yelling at you, when you would have told me."

"OK GUYS, enough is enough. Ginny, I'm honestly sorry about not telling you. But we have our reasons. Besides your brother still can choose if he wants to tell you something or not, right?" Jane said.

But even though she spoken in her soft, friendly voice, Ginny wouldn't calm down. Ginny turned around her heels and stormed away to the garden. Their looks followed her, till the door closed with a loud crash and they couldn't see her anymore.

" What was this about?" Charlie asked with an unbelievable voice.

"Dunno, I mean you guys did make a mistake by not telling her, but I wouldn't thought that she would be so upset." Hermione answered Charlie and Harry nodded in agreement and said:

" Yea, I totally agree. Of course, it wasn't very nice of you guys to not tell us, but well it's your choice anyway."

" Well, what do we do? I mean we can't just leave her outside. Should I talk with her."? Jane suggested.

" No, definitely not. Ginny must learn that her brothers sometimes keep thing from her. Let's eat dinners ready and then I suggest that Charlie goes outside and talks with her, when she's still there" Mrs.Weasley said from the kitchen her back turned away from them.

They all sat on their seats on the long dinner table and Mrs.Weasley started to fly the dishes over to the table.

It all smelled delicious. Mrs.Weasley special Shepherds Pie, spicy Pork chops covered in a sweet 'n' sour sauce, fresh steamed vegetables and her famous chicken wings wrapped in an delicious dough.

Ron looked over the dishes and already made his mind, with which dish he's going to start.

They all helped themselves with the dishes.

After they all took a bite of the promising dishes, they all looked to Mrs.Weasley and thanked her for the great meal she gave them.

While they were eating nobody really talked. They're thoughts were all the same, though. They were thinking about the discussion before.

Why did Ginny react this way? Why couldn't she be happy for her older brother? Was she jealous?

All these thoughts were in Jane's mind. She looked over to Charlie, who sat next to her. He had his head down and was eating very quietly.

She placed a hand on his thigh. When he looked towards her, she mouthed the words " Everything's going to be alright."

His smiled lightly at her and turned his attention back to the potatoes.

After every one had enough, they all helped Mrs.Weasley clear up the dinner table. Charlie couldn't stand it anymore. He got up, went to the door and before anyone could react, he stepped outside and went to Ginny, who was sitting near an old tree.

Sorry, that it took so long. But I do hope, that you like this chapter. If there are any spelling, grammar mistakes, please don't bother to contact me. It would be nice if you would leave a review.

Btw I'm still looking for a beta.

Regards, Mercedes


	3. A BrotherSister Talk

A Lawyer and a Dragon keeper

**A Lawyer and a Dragon keeper**

Everything that happened in the sixth and seventh book have been ignored.

**Disclaimer:** All the Characters, place, names etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't get any money for this Fanfiction.

**A brother-sister talk**

Charlie walked through the high, slightly frosted grass. It was a cold, clear night and you could nearly see every star in the sky.

As he approached Ginny, he saw her sitting by the tree, her knees folded towards her chest, slightly shivering. Charlie took out his wand and conjured a woollen blanked. He gently put it around her shoulders and sat next to her. He took her in his arms and rocked her softly.

From time to time she was sobbing.

They didn't talk for quite a while, until Charlie had the courage to speak with her.

" Ginny, don't understand me wrong. But to be honest I can't really understand why you acted or act this way. The others took it at least better than you did." He began softly, carefully choosing his words.

" I know. But you have to understand. I was really upset. You could have at least told me and I would have never guessed, that you guys end up together." Ginny replied.

" Well, how we said, we wanted to keep it as secret. And Ginny if you want it or not you have to accept our decision eventually."

" Well, yeah. But you used to tell me everything. And now you won't even tell me who your girlfriend is, nor have you told me anything else in the last couple months. I guess she knows everything about your life, does she?" Ginny said a bit angrier and upset than before.

" Are you jealous of her? Ginny you are my sister and she is my girlfriend. There's a difference. I both love just not in the same way. And wait when did you told me about your last boyfriends?"

" I'm not jealous of her. I don't know, she just doesn't seem to be your type of girlfriend. And how do you know about my boyfriends?"

" First of all, how do you know who my type of girlfriend is? I love her she's the best thing that happened to me. And Ron told me about your boyfriends."

" Oh, Ron just never can shut his mouth can he. " She said.

" Charlie, do you plan to…you know…to stay together with her. Like really stay together?" she added a bit shyly.

" I'm not saying that I want to marry her now. But you see. I've been together with her for 2 years and she's the perfect woman for me. Honestly she's too good for me. But I think eventually if things work out well, I could think of marrying her."

" So, that would mean that she would be my sister-in-law right? "

" Well, yes. Why do you hate her so much, since we're together? You liked her before didn't you?"

Ginny looked away as he said these words. She was embarrassed.

He was always the brother, which was single, fun and just hers. Now she had to share him with another woman. To be honest, Ginny was glad that it was Jane. But still.

Ginny looked him back into his eyes and said:

" To be honest. I don't want to share you. You were mine for all these years. I could trust you, I could tell you everything and now there's Jane. I really like Jane. But I don't want to share you with Jane."

"Ginny, now you're being really selfish. I can't be single for years just because of you. You're going to have a boyfriend eventually. Why can't you just be happy for me? Is this to much to ask?" Charlie said, a bit shocked from the statements by his sister.

" Well, no but you're my brother. It could be over with her all of a sudden."

" Ginny you're repeating yourself. But I am happy with her, like I said before I could think of marrying her eventually."

" I know." Ginny said and buried her face in his chest.

"Look Gin, I know that you're still in love with Harry. So if you aren't nice to her, do you honestly think that he will ever go out with you?"

" But why should he care. She didn't care for him for the past 15 years, didn't she?"

" Gin, you know what happened in that time. They both lost their parents; they both didn't know that they were cousins. I guess if Jane once feels to it, she will talk about this. But not now. Give her time. She didn't even told me everything yet. Charlie said to her going over her hair with his right hand.

"Besides you know that he's very fond of her and he cares about her opinion. And it shouldn't be a bad one should it?

Ginny, I have just one bid. Please understand us."

Ginny nodded and they both snuggled together. They sat there for about 20 minutes. They both were thinking about, what the other had said. After a while Charlie spoke.

" Ginny, let's go inside. It's getting cold."

Ginny waited for a moment and then nodded.

" Yeah, let's go inside. "

The both stood up. Charlie let the woollen blanket disappear and he put an arm around her shoulders.

They walked over the lawn to the door. Charlie was just about to reach out and push the handle down, when Ginny held his arm. She looked him straight into his eyes and said with a fierce voice.

" I was wrong. Please accept my apology."

" I accept your apology, but you also have to apologize to Jane, okay? She deserves it to."

Ginny nodded.

" No worries. Everything's going to be alright." He said and placed a kiss on her hair.

He again reached out for the handle and pushed it down. I opened the door and they both saw everyone starring at them. Jane had some tears in her eyes and Molly didn't look very happy.

Okay, that would be the third chapter. I just wanted to thank bluebear48 again for the story. Please review. The story gets only better, when you guys tell me what I do wrong.

Regards,

Mercedes


	4. Night Discussions

00:53

**A Lawyer and a Dragon keeper**

Everything that happened in the sixth and seventh book have been ignored.

**Disclaimer:** All the Characters, place, names etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't get any money for this Fanfiction.

* * *

**Night discussions**

Charlie and Ginny walked into the living room. Everyone was starring at them. Tears ran down Jane's cheek, she looked confused and sad. Ginny stepped forward, took a deep breath and started to talk.

" Jane, I'm sorry what I said before. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just scared. Charlie is always away. I'm just scared, that I won't see him at all, when you're together."

Jane thought for a moment before she spoke.

" Oh Ginny, don't think like that. I would never take him away from you. He won't even allow it. And I accept you apology." She said and gave Ginny a tight hug.

Everyone was quiet and was looking at the two young women who were hugging each other, with tears in their eyes.

" Well it's nearly eleven o'clock. I suggest you all go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Molly broke the silence.

" What are we doing tomorrow?" Ron asked.

" Well, I thought we could go to Diagon Alley. You know, to get the last Christmas Presents. So, off you go. Harry you can sleep in Ron's room and Jane you can sleep with Ginny and Hermione."

"But Mum, I'm old enough to sleep with my girlfriend in one room." Charlie complained.

Molly hesitated. Charlie was right of course. He was of age and so was Jane. So what could she do?

" All right, but you behave. Do you hear me?"

Fred and George sniggered and also Harry and Ron couldn't help themselves. Charlie rolled his eyes, took the hand of Jane and led her to his room.

"Good Night" They both said and Charlie closed the door.

Ginny and Hermione also went to their room, so did Fred and George. Harry and Ron stayed downstairs.

"Harry, do you want some hot chocolate. I could make you some and Ron and you could drink them in your room." Molly asked Harry.

" Yes, please Mrs. Weasley"

Molly went into the kitchen and swished her wand in a way, so that two mugs appeared, filled with hot chocolate. Molly took the mugs and brought them to Harry and Ron.

"Here you go, dears. Now go to your room and sleep well. Good Night"

"Good Night, Mum"

"Good Night, " the both said and walked up the stairs.

When they entered Ron's room they closed the door, sat on their beds and they both took a sip of the warm chocolate.

" So you really didn't know?" Ron asked.

" Know what?"

"You know, Jane and Charlie."

" Oh that, no. I honestly didn't. Well, she did give me a hint today, when I was unpacking. But that was it and I would never thought that they would be together."

" Me neither. But to be honest, I can't understand why they didn't tell us. You know it's not a big deal."

"Perhaps it is for them." Harry said thoughtfully. " Anyways how are you? Had good holidays so far?"

"Holiday just started, but it wasn't bad till now. Hey, do you want to play Quidditch tomorrow? With Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie and perhaps Hermione and Jane, we could play a decent game."

" I bet Jane will play but don't even think about Hermione playing. She won't even touch the broomstick!" Harry said sniggering slightly.

Harry took another sip of hot chocolate and put the empty mug on the bedside table.

" Yea probably. I bet she's going to study and I bet she's going to make us study with her. Sometimes I don't get that girl. She doesn't need to study anyway." Ron said and he shook his head unbelievably.

" Yea, we should be the one's studying. But I don't care. I just want to have a nice Christmas. So do you already have all your Christmas Presents?"

" Well, I got the one's for Mum, Dad, Fred and George. But I haven't got anything for Charlie, Ginny and especially for Hermione. I want it to be something special. Have any ideas?"

" Is there something going on about you two? I got the one's for Hermione, , Jane, , Fred and George. But that's it. I don't know what to give Ginny. Hermione is easy. You just give her a book, but Ginny. I really don't know what to give her."

Harry sighed. Yes, it was difficult to choose a present for a girl. A lot of thing could you go wrong and you don't want that, do you?

" I don't want to give Hermione a book. I gave her a book the last six years. This year I have to give her something special. And to Ginny, did you know that Ginny loves perfumes? Especially Muggle perfumes."

"Really? Thanks mate. We'll see tomorrow. And I bet you'll find something right for Hermione. We better go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day. Night." Harry said and he pulled the blanket over him. So did Ron, he turned the light off and went to his bed.

"Night Harry."

They both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The same time in Ginny's Room.

"I bet she hates me know." Ginny said lying on her bed, Hermione sitting next to her.

" Oh she won't. Well to be honest it wasn't really fair what you did, but she'll get over it and she won't hate you. She can't."

"Why can't she?"

" Ginny, don't be stupid. If she hates you, Charlie will hate her. She has to like you no matter what you say or do."

" You're right. But I don't know if I really can trust her. I mean suddenly she comes into Harry's Life, turning it upside down. It's a bit weird isn't?"

" Well yes, but Harry deserves it. Harry hadn't had any family and now he finally has someone. You must know, he's very happy to have her and you should be happy too. She's a good person and Harry we'll never like you if you won't accept her. So be nice to her."

" Yea, I just hope, that she still likes me after the drama I made." Ginny said.

Ginny felt sorry, for what she did tonight. She didn't mean to go overboard. It just happened. She was upset. Charlie always told her everything and suddenly he had a secret, he had a girlfriend. But what could she do. He was happy and that was the most important thing. If he was happy, she was happy.

"Ginny, you're alright?" Hermione asked her and looked in her eyes.

Ginny blinked and came back to the reality.

"Yes, I was just thinking. So do have all you're Christmas Presents yet?"

"Nearly, I've got Harry's, the one for my parents and yours, but I don't know that to give Ron. Honestly, I have no idea. This year, I want to give him something special. Perhaps a new Chess set or something for Quidditch? I really don't know. What about you?"

" Well I got yours, Charlie's, Ron's, Bill's and the one for the twins and that's it. And for Harry, well I don't have much money left, but I thought something for Quidditch or like that. Why do you want to give Ron something special, is there something going on between you two?"

Hermione blushed and stuttered, " Well, no, nothings going on. I mean I like him, as a friend of course. Nothing more"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. " Nothing?" She asked.

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Hermione said, but stopped midway. Ginny was smirking and didn't believe a single word she said.

" Okay, okay. I like him a bit more as a friend. I was fond of him quite some time now. But I don't know what to do. The possibility that he likes the way I like him is pretty small."

" Oh, don't be that sure. You never know, Hermione. Don't give up your hopes. Be ruled by time, the wisest counsellor of all."

Hermione gave Ginny a smile and hugged her tightly. It felt good to have a friend, who gave someone the courage to continue. The courage to let time pass, the way it'll go.

Ginny yawned, so did Hermione.

" Wanna go to sleep?" Ginny asked closing her eyes.

" Good idea, Night Ginny" Hermione said as she crawled in her bed.

" Night 'Mione."

* * *

The same time in Charlie's room.

Charlie was still holding Jane's Hand as he closed the door. He took a step towards her.

Looked straight into her beautiful green eyes. He looked at her perfect straight nose, her soft red lips.

The cheeks, which were slightly red, her soft blond hair, which lay on her back, where his right hand was.

He took his left Hand and put it on her cheek.

He moved closer to her.

Then he could stop himself and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

He didn't want to let go.

But eventually he had to catch some air. He opened his eyes and stared into hers.

" Are you alright, Jane?" He asked her with a soft voice.

" Because of Ginny?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright. I can understand her in on one point. I mean we perhaps should have told them, but I don't know why she had to be so upset."

Charlie led her to his bed, where they both sat down.

" Look, outside she told me a lot of things. And one of them was, that she's scared and you take me away from her. But that's never going to happen. You're my girlfriend and she's my sister. Two very different things, I love both of you, just in different ways. And Ginny just has to accept this. If she won't accept it, things won't work out between you two and between Ginny and me. But I do hope that she'll calm down."

" I hope so too. And I'm really worried that Molly isn't okay with it. She didn't really say much about it."

" No, she didn't but the hug said more than thousand words. I think she's totally cool with it. Don't worry love; everything is going to work out. And besides Harry's okay with it and that's important too."

"Yes, I'm so glad that he's alright with it. And I don't thing Fred and George really care."

"Oh babe, they totally care. I can see in their faces that they're happy that I've chosen you and not some other girl. They like you and that's rare. But be careful around them, you know how they are."

" I know how they are, I had the luck to experience some pranks from them in Hogwarts. But that was long ago and I hope they won't do something again."

" Don't count on it. Fred and George always have a surprise."

" I know. Do you mind if we go to sleep? I'm exhausted."

" Sure, I'm exhausted too and tomorrow is going to be a long day."

" Charlie, do you have an T-shirt for me? I didn't bring something to wear at night." Jane asked him.

She didn't expect to stay at the burrow, but at the same time she was glad that she didn't had to go home. She was too tired to apparate and she probably splinched herself.

He threw her a blue T-shirt with a red dragon on it. She caught it and changed her clothes. Then went to bed.

As soon as Charlie was finished, with changing himself he went to bed. He took Jane into his arms, gave her a kiss on her cheek and closed his eyes.

* * *

So, finally a new chapter. I'm really sorry, that it took so long, but I had so much stress at the moment. I thank every one who reads the story and please leave a comment.

Mercedes


End file.
